


Romance Me

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex is craving a little romance.





	Romance Me

**Author's Note:**

> it is currently 1 am and I have work at 5, but apparently I throw all caution to the wind for malex

“What happened to romance?”

“Oh, sorry, I seem to recall you never reacting well when I tried being romantic.”

Alex scoffed and raised an eyebrow to Michael. He was standing in the doorway with his shirt hanging around his neck from when he’d come in, taking it off, and saying “hey, wanna bang?”. And, while the answer was yes, Alex would’ve liked a little more than that.

“When have I ever reacted badly to romance?” Alex asked. Michael tilted his head towards him with a clear ‘do you really wanna go there’ look and Alex raised his chin in challenge.

“Okay, so, when I told you I never looked away, you literally just shook your head at me and walked away.” Alex opened his mouth to explain that he left out the big sex part of that story, but Michael raised a hand to silence him. “And when I cooked for you and set up a big candlelight dinner, you just stood there and stared at me with a blank face until I told you to sit down. And when you _ did _ sit down, you continued to stare at me with a blank face that slowly became a suspicious face and you refused to believe that I was doing it just because. Oh, oh, and remember that time that I drew us a bath and had rose petals leading the way and you literally just walked past it and got in the shower because you _ didn’t notice.” _

Alex pursed his lips. Okay, maybe Michael had a point. But that had all been in the early stages of their rekindled relationship. Now they were over a year in, living together, and he didn’t want to lose what little romance Alex _ did _enjoy.

“Okay, look, maybe so, but I don’t want our relationship to get stale. I want passion, spontaneity,” Alex admitted as if he wasn’t the one in cheesy flannel pajamas, all ready for bed. How passionate was that?

“Okay, okay,” Michael said, grinning as he nodded and took his shirt off all the way, “I can do that. Give me a minute.”

Alex watched as Michael disappeared into the bathroom. A smile was pricking at his lips as he tried to imagine what Michael had come up with, not because he knew it would be romantic, but because he knew it’d be stupid. But he loved Micahel’s stupidity.

A few minutes later, Michael reappeared in the doorway. He posted himself against it, giving something akin to a bad Flynn Ryder smolder and straining to flex his abs and his arms at the same time. That wasn’t even counting the fact that he’d gotten his hair wet, water droplets dripping over his muscles. 

“Come hither, lover,” Michael said in the worst British accent possible and it took a lot of willpower on Alex’s part to not have a full-body cringe.

“Oh my god, ew, stop!” he laughed, throwing a pillow Michael’s way. Michael relaxed with a smile, coming towards the bed and hopping over Alex with a skillful kiss to the top of his head.

“Hey, I tried. Your turn. Romance me, Alex,” Michael teased, laying back with his hands behind his head. He looked so damn happy and comfortable and it suddenly dawned on Alex that this was the moment.

He reached over to open the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a blindfold. 

“Put this on,” he insisted. Michael’s eyebrows shot up so high that they disappeared behind his hair. He took the blindfold with a wild grin.

“I feel like this is more kinky than romantic, but I’m all here for it,” Michael said, resting back after he put it on. Alex climbed to straddle his hips and Michael’s smile grew wider.

“No, romance is all about being spontaneous. What’s more spontaneous than you having no idea what I’m going to do to you?” Alex asked, letting his fingertips trace down Michael’s damp chest. He could see the goosebumps rise.

“You know, the fact that we’ve been together this long and have never established a safeword is something that would probably concern our therapists,” Michael commented, already beginning to squirm as Alex ran his finger beneath the hem of his jeans.

“Mmm, let’s come up with one now,” Alex suggested, his eyes drifting to the open drawer. Right next to a bottle of lube was the pristine little ring box that he’d moved there only this morning because he woke up feeling good. He was feeling _very_ good now. “How about… milk?”

“Milk? Milk isn’t sexy.”

Alex let out a soft little laugh as he leaned over to grab the box. “Safe words aren’t supposed to be sexy.”

“Fine. Milk it is. I don’t think I’ll actually be using it anyway,” Michael said, humming as Alex pressed a few kisses to his chest and one to his neck. He had the box in his hand tucked close to him so Michael wouldn’t feel it when he kissed on him. Alex kissed up his neck and all the way up into his hairline when he started giggling and lifting his shoulder. He left one kiss on his lips before he sat up and opened the ring box.

“Take off the blindfold.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael said playfully, lifting the blindfold. The moment he registered what it was, his smile dropped and he sat up. He breathed out a soft and hesitant, “Alex?”

“I love you,” Alex started, smiling and looking him straight in the eye. He’d never been so fucking sure about anything until right now. “I want to spend my life with you. I don’t want you to ever doubt my love for you and I don’t want you to ever second guess my devotion. I want you to know that I will be here through thick and thin, that I will be here when you go to sleep and wake up, that I’ll be here even when you piss me off. I want all of you, Michael Guerin. I want the good, the bad, the questionable. I want everything.”

“Fuck, you’re really showin’ me up on this romance thing,” Michael said, sniffling as his eyes brimmed with tears just a little bit. His lips were formed into a prominent pout. Alex moved one hand to lift his scruffy chin, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. It slowly but surely melted away the pout to form a brilliant smile.

“Will you marry me, Michael Guerin?” Alex whispered, his head resting on Michael’s. He was smiling as wide.

“Yes,” Michael said easily, going in for another kiss, “Though I really wish you would’ve asked before the lame come hither thing ‘cause now I feel like an idiot.”

Alex laughed, slipping the ring onto his calloused fingers. He always imagined himself shaking in this moment, but he wasn’t. He had no anxiety, no worries. Not with Michael, not now. He loved him unequivocally and knew that the feeling was mutual. Above all else, the answer to a life together would always be yes.

And he couldn’t wait to make it a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr: spaceskam
> 
> Let me know if I'm missing any tags!


End file.
